A Memory of Light/Chapter 6
Summary : Perrin watches everyone's reactions to Moiraine's presence. She speaks briefly with Rand and Egwene and is hugged by Nynaeve, surprising Perrin. Moiraine quotes the prophecy and tells everyone they need to do what Rand wants because only he could fight this battle. Several rulers note that the peace would not exist without the Seanchan signing the document and without a mechanism for punishing those who breach the peace. Rand promises he will made peace with the Seanchan and if not the document would be void. Aviendha objects that the Aiel are not in the treaty and Rand has toh towards them. Aviendha demands her boon - to put the Aiel in the Dragon's Peace. The other Aiel confirm she speaks for them. Rand finally agrees to put them in the treaty too. Perrin asks to speak with him and proposes that Aiel should used to enforce the treaty. Rand agrees and offers that option to the Aiel, who accept after a brief discussion. Moiraine asks Rand why would he need to command the armies when he is going to Shayol Ghul. Rand agrees that someone else could lead the armies as long as the others know that there is one Commander. Moiraine addresses Egwene and insists that the Amyrlin should be the one to break the Seals and that the prophecy requires it. Egwene reluctantly agrees. Rand gives the Seals to Egwene. The rulers finally sign the document. Rand decides to appoint Elayne to lead the Last Battle. Everyone signs the treaty and Rand declares he has some tasks to do before heading for Shayol Ghul. Before leaving the tent, he says he has an old friend in need of some help. : Lan and his companions are desperately fighting the Shadowspawn. The battle is going poorly for the humans and they suffer many casualties. Another raid begins and Lan orders his men to slowly begin pulling out of the pass. Lan is aware they will eventually be overrun. Lan's army charges the Trollocs ready to die. They do not expect to survive the attack. Lan shouts "Al Chailidholara Malkier!" ''and hears thousands roaring sound of hoofbeats behind him. He turns in his saddle and sees a gateway through which charging men were passing riding under the flag of Arafel. More gateways open and the other Borderlanders appear together with Asha'man. Lan laughs. Characters * Perrin Aybara * Moiraine Damodred * Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara * Rand al'Thor * Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy * Egwene al'Vere * El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran * Elmindreda Farshaw * Thomdril Merrilin * Darlin Sisnera * Al'Lan Mandragoran *Galadedrid Damodred * Jur Grady * Gregorin den Lushenos *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Saerin Asnobar * Elayne Trakand * Aviendha * Easar Togita * Sorilea * Melaine *Sarinde * Amys * Rhuarc * Bael * Jheran * Cadsuane Melaidhrin * Romanda Cassin * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Paitar Nachiman * Alsalam Saeed Almadar * Gawyn Trakand * Gareth Bryne * Andere * Kaisel Noramaga *Jophil * Bulen Referenced *Matrim Cauthon *Gaul *Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag *Nazar Kurenin *Al'Akir Mandragoran Places * Field of Merrilor * Tarwin's Gap